


The past can bring a brighter future

by Priestess27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27
Summary: Sara returns and her and Thea go on an unexpected trip to the past with the chance to save Slade but will Thea want to after learning they can save shado too.Reread this an o don't like it sooooo it's being rewritten same concept maybe a different plot
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Sara Lance & Thea Queen, Thea Queen & Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	The past can bring a brighter future

Sara Lance had decided that she wanted to head back to star city. Thea was there and so was Ollie. Even though he seemed to be out of sorts ever since Slade disappeared in Kasnia. So having the legends drop her off, Sara headed straight for Oliver’s house. Letting herself in. Sara smiled thinking back to everything that happened to get them here. 

The island, Malcolm, Slade and Isabel. Ra’s, Damian them Chase. Sara had only heard about chase recruiting Slade Wilson was another one Ollie had told her then about Kasnia. A sad smile tugged at her mouth as she moved further into the house. Shaking her head, Sara greeted Thea seeing the girl walking Towards her with a smile. They both quickly moved to meet Ollie in the kitchen. 

For some reason the past was haunting Sara. She had been thinking about the island and Slade. Now knowing the mirakuru had changed a good man. Sara wished she could meet the real slade before her betrayal before his injury. Feeling Thea tug on her arm, another sad smile made its way onto Sara’s lips. Curling slowly. Thea had fell into her hate for the man she had secretly crushed on after her mother’s death. Though Sara knew Thea still cared about him. 

The months Slade had showed Thea kindness and care. He had slowly warmed his way into her heart. Unknowingly Thea had never had the nerve to tell him then moria was killed. God if she could see the Slade Oliver knew. Maybe Thea could see to. Sighing lightly at the impossible thoughts. Sara hugged Ollie gently as they walked in the kitchen. 

Would you change the course of history…. Would you save him

Sara paused next to Thea , who also paused looking around. She could have sworn she heard a faint voice. Shrugging it off the younger Lance girl talked to Felicity and dig. Greeting Dinah as well. William was playing on a video game. Kids these days. Sitting back Sara watched Thea pretend she was happy. 

Say yes….

Thea spun around. “ did you here that Sara” she asked walking towards the legend. Sara nodded a frown slipped onto her face. “ yes” Sara suddenly regretted her words as soon as they were out of her mouth. Holding Thea’s hand as Oliver ran over to see what was wrong. A portal opened. Thea gasped in shock. “ what’s happening!” 

Sara shook her head. “ I don’t know.” 

The portal started to suck them in. Sara tried grabbing onto the kitchen table with her free hand wanting to also keep ahold of Thea who was being pulled. The suction got stronger before pulling them in completely. Oliver looked on in shock “ where’d they go!” 

*  
Lain Yu , 2008 

Slade Wilson was sprawled out on his makeshift bed in the fuselage. Oliver was keeping watch while shado played with her bow. Standing he walked over towards her with a smile. She smiled softly at him. Glancing at Slade with a laugh. Oliver followed her line of vision and smiled at the sleeping form of his brother in all but blood. 

They had had a rough couple days between Fyers death and now still stuck on the island. He missed Sara and Laurel. He definitely missed his sister and mom. Oh can’t forget Tommy. Sneaking a glance at Slade, the ASIS agent was actually asleep for once. Oliver smiled grimly remembering how his mom hadn’t wanted him to go. 

“ how’s the bow” he asked quietly to shado. The Chinese woman smiled at him for the first time in days. Kneeling in front of her, Oliver moved to help her string it while talking about Thea and everyone back home. Helping shado restring her father’s bow, Oliver told her about how he met Slade making her laugh. 

Shad smiled laughing at the stories Oliver was telling. Setting the bow down she curled up wrapping her arms around her legs an listened to him talk about him and Slade before she met them. The stories were light heartening. Oliver looked so happy talking about Slade. Informing her how Slade saved him a couple times. 

Oliver had been talking about how he stepped onto a landline, how Slade saved him by killing a Merc using the dead weight to fool the trigger. Voices echoed through the plane causing Slade to jolt from his sleep. Oliver Glanced at his mentor waiting for a order. The Australian stood up quickly as the voices got closer. 

“Are you sure we’re in the right area!” 

“Are you blind Thea!” 

“No!” 

“ Then shut up, were right outside the fuselage!” 

“Is Slade in there!” 

Oliver heard a frustrated sigh then a Yelp. 

“yes, probably with a sword” 

“Sexy” 

“seriously!” 

Slade raised his eyebrow at the voices bickering back and forth. They sounded like girls. One a little young the other was probably Oliver’s age. The girls stumbled inside the fuselage still bickering. 

“Thea I swear to God!” 

“I just want to know how we got here!”

Oliver peaked up at the voice. Motioning for Slade to put his sword that he indeed had down. Mouthing he knew them as the girls finally walked into the fuselage. The three castaways were hidden behind some crates. 

**********

Sara groaned as they made their way into the plane. They had somehow ended up on Lian Yu in the past. Sara wanted to strangle anyone as they got to the plane Thea had started complaining. Sara wanted to tell her to be quiet but the conversation helped her relax. 

“Are you sure we’re in the right area!” Thea asked as they slowly walked into a clearing near a beat down plane.

“Are you blind Thea!” Sara stopped quickly turning towards the younger girl with a raised eyebrow.

“No!” 

“ Then shut up, were right outside the fuselage!” she then stormed over towards the entrance of the plane slowly moving forward. 

“Is Slade in there!” 

Sara groaned stopping at the fuselage glancing at Thea with a glare. Why all the damn questions. Sara sighed softly before answering. “yes, probably with a sword” she then continued inside. 

“Sexy” 

“seriously!” 

Getting inside , Sara didn’t see anyone around but she couldn’t be to too careful. Grabbing Thea she walked towards slades weapons crate. Grabbing a gun then handing the extra to Thea. Thea rose her eyebrow walking up to Sara. “ if Slade is here? Doesn’t he need those?” “we’re just borrowing them.” Sara defended herself. 

Thea turned around in the fuselage squealing at seeing a bow. “ omg Sara!” the young Lance girl turned smiling at Thea holding up shado’s bow. “ do you think this was Yao Fei's!” nodding Sara agreed before telling Thea to put it down. Thea did shrugging as she gently set the bow down. Moving towards what had been Billy’s weapons crate. 

Running a hand through her hair, Sara sat down and told Thea about everything. Thea would listen asking a question here or there but stayed quiet mostly. “ Boys!” Sara yelled. “ you can come out now” Thea laughed. Falling over while she laughed. There was sound of movement then Slade, Oliver and shado came out of their hiding spot. 

Slade walked over snatching his gun from Sara making Thea laugh again. Commenting about his protective streak of his weapons. This only caused the man to glare at her. 

“ so who wants to explain first” Slades voice broke through Thea’s giggles. 

*************

Thea looked up at the sound of slades voice. The low familiar growl it had. She looked him over quickly. The man was in his ASIS gear. His black hair didn’t have a single speck of grey. Her eyes followed his movements as he crossed his arms over his chest. A frown on his face. Thea wanted to laugh but thought better of it. She then turned her attention to Slade’s face, he had both eyes which were gorgeous. Thea ended up licking her lips. 

That got a smirk out of him, Thea heard the low chuckle he sent at her. His eyebrow raised. Blushing at being caught checking him out. She stood moving towards Sara, who smiled at her lightly. They watched as Oliver ran towards Thea grabbing her in a hug. Sara smiled at them. Then it was her turn. Thea giggle” can someone explain” she mimicked Slade. Very poorly in an Australian accent. 

Sara burst out laughing at Theas poor attempt at Slades accent. 

Night fall 

A couple hours later had the group of five sitting by a fire. Sara was wrapped up in a blanket with Oliver and shado. While Thea was sitting next to Slade. The man was once again fast asleep. Smiling lightly, Sara tossed Thea a blanket. She caught it and draped it across the Soldier before laying next to him. Yeah her crush on his future self was in full come back mode. 

Sara was explaining the situation to Oliver and shado. Telling them what happened and how they got there while Slade had gone to get fire wood. Thea sat down clinging to a chain. Once Slade returned with the firewood Thea was brought out of her daydreaming by her phone. 

“ Omg!” Sara screamed. Reaching for the phone, Thea moved evading her to answer it. Silently telling her to be quiet as she put it on speaker. Oliver sat near her as Slade dropped the wood watching the four. Thea then answered the phone. 

“ Hello?” 

“Thea! Where the fuck are you!” Sara gasped at the deep Australian accent that growled through the phone. Covering her mouth quickly. She Glanced at Slade , who raised his eyebrow while Oliver smiled. 

“Grant!” Thea laughed happily. 

Thea talked to him for a couple minutes then hung up. Relaying his message to Sara. Sara smiled as Shado started the fire. “ now you can talk.” Slade spoke from his spot. So Thea and Sara started to finish explained what happened and what grant said. 

Moving to sit down, Slade sat near the fire close to Thea while Sara had moved towards Oliver and shado. 

Thea started talking about what they had been doing and Sara’s wish. “ Then we ended up near Fyers camp” Thea spoke as she moved towards Oliver. Sara was staring at her in shock. 

“ wait you actually listened to Ollie talk about the island?” Sara was shocked to say the least. 

Thea Glanced at Slade, her eyes falling to his face a soft look on his face as he gazed at Shado before looking away. Thea sighed softly. She had forgotten that Slade was in love with Shado at this point. Thea tossed another piece of wood into the fire, Sara had fallen asleep next to Oliver while shado left to go to sleep early. 

Oliver had informed them of what time frame they were in. It was a month after Fyers death. So Thea figured they just had to deal with Ivo. 

Figuring they had a year before that. Thea started setting up a plan. Sara wanted to go home while Saving shado and Slade from their fates. Curling into Slades side Thea sighed in frustration. Her thoughts were running away on her. 

Slowly turning to face slades sleeping form she smiled , running a finger down the corner of his right eye. It was weird seeing him without the eyepatch. But she figured she could get use to it. Closing her eyes, Thea fell asleep curled in slades arms. 

*********

Slade Wilson woke up slowly, opening his eyes the man felt pressure against his front. Glancing down to see the kids sister securely in his arms. She was fast asleep curled right against his body. Slade didn’t want to wake her but he needed to hunt an he didn’t need Oliver waking up with her sprawled against him as she was. 

Slowly the Australian started to move away from her, lifting his arm from her waist an gently easing his other out from under her. Lifting himself off the ground an laying the blanket over her once more. Slade grabbed his weapons and headed out to hunt. 

Not seeing Sara and Thea outside an follow him silently. 

He noticed them behind him a couple yards away from the fuselage. Hiding quickly the ASIS agent watched them pass him while talking. Thea sounded upset as the hiked of what Slade wasn’t sure. He moved to catch up to them hearing their conversation “ Thea you knew he loved her” Sara’s voice echoed as Slade moved closer. Walking closer Slade started to hear the rest of their conversation. 

Thea sighed softly walking around stumps and catching for landmines. Hearing Sara’s words caused her to want to smack her. “ I know” wincing at the slight crack in her voice. “ but it’s weird actually seeing him with her.” Sara wrapped her arm around Thea tightly as Thea started to tear up. 

Glancing through the trees Slade frowned. Who ever hurt this girl he was going to murder them. Running to catch up with them silently. 

“ I know Thea” Sara whispered softly. Hugging Thea tightly. She didn’t know how to answer her or how to comfort her. Thea stopped standing in place and crying. “ I love him. I thought after mom I could forget the good and nice things Slade did” Thea choked on her words. Sara smiled through her own tears at what Thea was saying. 

“ We’re here to save him. That means shado to. I love him Soo much.” Sara Glanced at her a question on her face. “ but” Thea took a deep breath and Slade hidden in the trees leaned forward to hear. “ but a part of me wants to have him go through it…” Sara sighed a look of understanding on her face. “ Thea hunny that’s normal” Sara said pulling Thea once again into her arms for a hug. 

Slade frowned Thea loved him and wanted what ever had happened to happen. 

Thea wiped her tears an laughed. “ but I won’t be selfish. I love him enough to let him go” Thea whispered. Slade fell back into the nearest tree after hearing that. This girl was willing knowing shado’s fate to save her for him. Throwing her own happiness and possible future with him away. 

Their girls footsteps faded slowly and Slade headed to hunt. He needed to think. Hopefully the girls headed back towards the fuselage. Trying to shake the sound of Thea’s crying from his head. Slade started heading towards the tree he usually hunted in.


End file.
